


Double Vision

by HopeCoppice



Series: Same Earth [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Bar, Double Date, Drinking, F/F, M/M, Same Earth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10199096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: Winn gets an invitation to double date from a colleague and Barry's only too happy to go along with it. Unfortunately, neither of them have any idea what they're letting themselves in for.





	

“So, I know you’re not supposed to date co-workers, but-”

“We don’t work together, so we’re good?” Barry tries, taking a wild guess at what Winn will say next.

“Well, yeah, but not what I was going to say. Look, my colleague, Kara’s sister, she’s suggested a double date with her and her girlfriend. So I thought… maybe that could be fun?”

“Oh. Oh, well, yeah, sure. She’s nice, this colleague? Alex, right?”

“Yeah, really nice. And so is Maggie, from what I’ve heard. So… are you up for it?”

“Why not? Tonight, while I’m in town?”

“I think that was her plan, yeah. Oh, and hey, we can see if any of those alien beers get you drunk.”

“Alien beers?”

“Oh my god, you haven’t been to the alien bar yet. Hey, are you any good at pool?”

* * *

Barry’s not bad at pool, and neither are Maggie or Alex, as it turns out. It sounds like Winn is a completely different story.

“No, we should play couple v couple,” Alex insists, “this is a date after all.”

“I think we should play cops v agents,” Maggie argues, “for the pride of our professions.”

“But you  _ know _ cops will win.”

“I don’t know, Barry might be lying about being good.”

“You’ve  _ seen  _ Winn play.”

“Fine. We’ll toss a coin for it.”

  


Alex wins the toss, so they play as couples. Barry knows they’re not going to win from the moment the girls high-five over the coin, but he doesn’t realise how much trouble he’s in until Winn picks up a cue and leans over to break and aliens of every race and species suddenly rush to clear the area. One guy jumps out of a window. The bartender throws a dishcloth after him, calling “so melodramatic, Kevin”, but Kevin doesn’t stop running. Barry glances over his shoulder to see Winn looking sheepish.

“You’d better stand behind me, actually, Barry.”

  


Winn is  _ terrible  _ at pool. No, worse - he's  _ dangerous _ . Twice Barry has to catch a ball in mid-air right before it hits his face. Maggie and Alex can’t stop laughing. By Winn’s third turn, Barry is standing behind him, reaching to position his hands on the cue and help keep his shot steady. By Winn’s  _ fifth _ turn, Alex and Maggie only have one ball left to pot and Winn is pressing backwards against Barry in ways that make him wish they weren’t in public.

  


The game ends mercifully quickly when Maggie pulls off a trick shot Alex just bet she couldn’t do. Alex goes off to buy drinks, and by the time she comes back Maggie has linked arms with Barry and is insisting on a showdown between the police and the DEO. Winn looks a bit terrified, but allows Alex to set up the game and break.

  


Barry picks up the drink Alex has set down beside him - he’s ordered an alien beer, and he’s surprised by how normal it looks - and sniffs it tentatively before taking a sip. It doesn’t seem to be poisonous, which is a good start. He takes another sip and watches Maggie take her shot before Winn makes his attempt. He manages to keep the ball on the table, which is a marked improvement - and then it’s Barry’s turn. He walks up to the table and takes position, feeling confident. And that’s when his legs give way.

  


One moment, he’s lining up a killer shot, and the next, he’s sitting on the floor looking up at the underside of the table.

“What are you doing, Allen? Get up here and help me win this.”

“Coming,” he mumbles, his tongue feeling oddly heavy in his mouth, but when he tries to stand his feet go out from underneath him and he ends up scrabbling uselessly at the floor. “Like Bambi,” he declares, giggling. “I feel like Bambi!”

“You look like Bambi,” Winn tells him, appearing under the table with a slight frown of concern. “So I guess alien beer  _ does _ affect you.”

“Guess so! I want another one,” Barry agrees cheerfully, and then, “I don’t feel good.”

“Is he gonna be OK?” Winn is talking to Alex, and she looks concerned.

“Mon-El said it wouldn’t hurt him…”

“You listened to Mon-El?” Winn reaches out and squeezes Barry’s hand. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

“But I haven’t finished my beer.”

“You’ve had plenty, gorgeous. Come on. Home now.”

“You’re just trying to get me drunk,” Barry told him, “and  _ seduce  _ me.”

“I wouldn’t need to get you drunk. Alex, can you help me get him up?” Maggie snorts, but nobody’s paying attention. Alex looks like she feels bad about something, and Winn just looks scared as they take an arm each and hoist him to his feet. His legs feel like jelly.

“My legs feel like jelly.” Nobody seems to be paying any attention to  _ him _ , either.

  


Maggie comes over - when did she leave? - with the bartender, who looks Barry over and then calls to one of the customers to watch the bar. Barry’s pretty sure that’s not how bars are supposed to work, but then he’s distracted by the lurching in his stomach as the bartender - Mon-El, apparently, unless Winn’s just calling him that for jokes - lifts him into his arms and makes for the door.

“Hi, uh, Barry, is it? I’m Mon-El. In my defence, I didn’t know you weren’t an alien. That stuff’s mild by galactic standards, but I don’t know what it does to humans. So, er, I’m gonna take you home - back to Winn’s, I mean - and we’ll keep an eye on you until you get better.”

“Shouldn’t we take him to the DEO? It’s closer.” Alex sounds really guilty, but Barry's not sure why.

“J’onn would kill us,” Mon-El points out, and there’s a hum of agreement from the group as a whole. The world is spinning, and it’s so many pretty colours.

  


Barry opens his eyes to find himself tucked up in Winn’s bed, with four anxious faces looming over him. Anxious, blurry faces. Honestly, his vision is a bit screwed right now - he only knows it’s Winn’s bed because he knows the way his pillow smells.

“‘Sappened?” He means to be more coherent, but his tongue still feels heavy. “...What. S’appened.” He manages.

“You’re still a bit drunk,” Winn tells him gently, “but you seem much better than you were.”

“Drunk?” Barry groans. “I never get drunk. Did I sing?”

“You… didn’t.” Winn looks like he’s torn between desperately wanting to ask, and definitely not wanting to know. “Go back to sleep, Barry. Do you feel alright?”

“Mm, just… dizzy. Like running really, really fast and really, really slow at the same time. You know?”

“No, gorgeous, but go to sleep and you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Probably,” says the bartender’s voice - why is he here? - and Barry hears Winn snarl in reply.

“He’d better, or  _ all  _ of you are gonna lose your computers.”

That doesn’t make any sense. Barry closes his eyes to think about it, and falls asleep.

* * *

Winn kicks everyone else out once it becomes clear that Barry is more or less OK. He looks a lot healthier, now that a few hours have passed, and Winn just wants to climb into the bed beside him and watch over him until he’s sure he’s alright. There could have been anything in that beer, and if Winn had known Barry was going to try an alien brew he would have stopped him. He might be a superhero, but he was still  _ human _ . Until he’d started shifting around in his sleep, Winn had been afraid that he might be paralyzed, which would be  _ devastating  _ for a man so accustomed to being The Flash.

  


The sun is rising by the time Barry stirs, and Winn has already texted Alex to tell her she’d better swing him a day off work. Team Flash have been informed that Barry is somewhat the worse for wear, and Winn has been texting Cisco and Caitlin with regular updates, getting advice and reassurance in return. Still, for all Caitlin’s soothing words, it’s a massive relief when Barry’s eyes flutter open, squinting against the dawn’s soft light.

“OK?” Barry blinks at him, clearly trying to get his bearings.

“Headache,” he admits. “Water?”

“I’ll get you some,” Winn assures him. “Can you wiggle your fingers and toes?”

“Er… yes?”

“Good. And, er… do you know what your favourite coffee place is called?”

“Central or National? Er, Jitters. Or Noonan’s. Why?”

“Right. I don’t think there’s been any permanent damage. I’ll get you your water.”

  


Winn can see that Barry feels better with every sip of water, and when he’s done Winn takes the glass and puts it aside.

“There you go.”

“You look tired,” Barry frowns.

“I am, a bit. Didn’t sleep last night.”

“Because of me?”

“Someone had to keep an eye on you.”

Barry smiles at him like the dopey idiot he is, and Winn feels his heart swell in his chest.

“Get in your bed with me, then.”

  


Winn does.


End file.
